


Should have seen it coming.

by tyomawrites



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bisexual Lestrade, Criminal Mastermind Lestrade, Dark Lestrade, Genius Lestrade, M/M, Past Biker Lestrade, Silver Fox Lestrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really they should have seen this one coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EarlGreyandShakespeare (Amarantramentum)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantramentum/gifts).



The Detective sat down behind his desk, feet up, glass of wine in hand, sunglasses covering his eyes even though it was night time.

 

"There you are Darling." A high pitched voice drawled, accompanied by a soft finally from a different voice.

 

"Ah, Jim, Sebby, do come in. I've been waiting for you." Greg Lestrade grinned, holding his glass of wine out. "Take a seat, have some wine, we have lots to discuss."


	2. Aquamarine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That was just really disappointing. "

**To do list:**

  * ~~Grocery shopping.~~
  * Text Sebbie.
  * Call Jimmy.
  * ~~Talk to Mycroft.~~
  * Plan the fall of Sherlock Holmes.



 

|Greg Lestrade.|

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Sebbie, are you coming over for a visit? -SF**

Yes, I'm bringing Jim along. Is that alright?  SM

**It's alright Sebbie, but there better be a good reason. -SF**

He's handcuffed to me. SM

**And how did that happen? -SF**

Lost a bet... sorry love. SM

**You better make it up to me Seb. -SF**

Yes Greg... Sorry... <3 SM

**I love you too. <3 -SF**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Greg reclined in his armchair, watching the door out of the corner of his eye.

 

'Really Seb?' Handcuffed to Jim?'

 

There was a knock on the door and a fumble with keys. The door opened silently. Sebastian coming in, carrying Jim, who looked to be unconscious.

 

"And why is he unconscious?" Greg asked, eyebrow raised.

 

"Wouldn't shut up, he hit his head on the way up, wasn't watching where he was going." Seb explained, pushing the door shut.

 

"Idiot." Greg said fondly, standing up and walking over to Jim and Sebastian. "I'll pick the lock and we can set him down on the bed."

 

"Right, thank you." Sebastian smiled.

 

Greg went back to his arm chair, pulling out the folded piece of paper from his pocket, striking through another point.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**To Do List:**

  * ~~Grocery shopping.~~
  * ~~Text Sebbie.~~
  * ~~Call Jimmy.~~
  * ~~Talk to Mycroft.~~
  * Plan the fall of Sherlock Holmes



 

 

 


End file.
